


The True Mates Phenomenon

by Javana



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Academy Era, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Roy Mustang, Dubious consent mentioned because of Omega Heat biology, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Remember people Consent is Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javana/pseuds/Javana
Summary: "If Maes's didn’t know better, he’d say it was the scent of an unmated omega just coming into heat."A phenomenon commonly described as “True Mates” by both teenage girls and in the penny dreadful books masquerading as romance novels hidden under Maes’s sister’s bed. It was a level of compatibility that most people spent their entire lives wishing for. Like unicorns and free empty undercover parking in thunderstorms. A nice dream but something generally accepted as make-believe.Omega!verse pwp.





	The True Mates Phenomenon

**Author's Note:**

> Because the world needs more Roy/Maes. 
> 
> And I challenged myself to get back into writing after a very, verrryyyy long break - and what better way to do that then to go right out of my comfort zone and write a sex scene. 
> 
> Like seriously, I haven't written anything I was willing to show people in a very long time so constructive feedback (or just feedback) is very very much appreciated, as are any and all Kudos. 
> 
> Thanks everyone and I hope you enjoy. ❤

The dorm hallway was empty as Maes meandered back after afternoon combat practice. Pausing at a hallway crossroads, he took a moment to breathe in deeper.

 

There was that scent again.

 

It didn’t make sense. A mix of honeysuckle, summer days and lazy afternoons, it was a smell that evoked all the best bits of Maes’s favourite things.

 

It had been bugging Maes for weeks.

 

If he didn’t know better, he’d say it was the scent of an unmated omega just coming into heat.

 

But that couldn’t be right. Everyone knew unmated Omega’s weren’t permitted in the military barracks. Any found were to be immediately reported for removal and possible “re-education”. They weren’t even allowed to step foot on the grounds, after all, who know what exposure to all those alpha hormones would do to them.  

 

But still, that smell.

 

Closing his eyes Maes breathed in deeply to capture that delicious aroma. Shuffling forward he tried to trace that source of that divine scent. Ok, forward for ten steps, and then take a right at this hallway…

 

Stumbling slowly down the hall Maes did his best to pinpoint that perfect smell. It was harder than it looked walking with his eyes shut – he kept bumping into the walls, but every time he opened his eyes, he’d end up losing track of it.

 

He probably wouldn’t be so sensitive to the faint smell at all if he hadn’t just come back from holiday with his family. It turned out the maid back home was about to go into heat which had put all the alphas in the family in overdrive. Between that and the massive adrenaline boost he’d just had from training Maes reckoned he could probably pick out an Omega from a 100 men line up while blind folded and with smelling salts under his nose.

 

Especially this omega.

 

 

And it was definitely an Omega, he was sure of that now. One that smelt like they’d been tailor made for Maes.

 

But it was just so faint. It was almost like the scent was being suppressed.

 

That was impossible though. Omega heat suppressant drugs were strictly controlled and only provided to mated omega’s in special cases where their mate was required to work away from home. In those cases, the drugs stopped the poor omega going into heat at all. The last documented case of an omega going into heat while on suppressants was about 30 years ago when a young omega, already on suppressants, suddenly went into heat. It had turned out that while her (older, arranged mating) beta husband had been away for an extended work trip she’d met and fallen in love with her next-door neighbour – a young good-looking alpha. Her body had subsequentially forced her into a special heat cycle to flush out the suppressant drugs and attract her selected mate. When researchers investigated things afterwards, they’d found an almost unprecedented level of compatibility between the pair.

 

(A phenomenon commonly described as “True Mates” by both teenage girls and in the penny dreadful books masquerading as romance novels hidden under Maes’s sister’s bed. It was a level of compatibility that most people spent their entire lives wishing for. Like unicorns and free empty undercover parking in thunderstorms. A nice dream but something generally accepted as make-believe).

 

Either way, whoever that omega was trying to attract was one lucky bastard.

 

Fingers crossed that alpha found them in time.

 

According to his old biology teacher, if an omega was forced into heat while on suppressants it could end up really dangerous if the alpha didn’t get to them in time. In a normal heat, an omega without an alpha would just be uncomfortable for a couple of days but in a forced heat the drugs and hormones in the omegas body would keep the poor suffering omega in an ever-increasing heat episode until they either died of stress or lost their mind.

 

Forced heats could only be stopped one of two different ways. One, the omega stopped taking the suppressants in time (a way that was supposedly horrible and often ended with the omega in question in hospital ICU suffering drug withdrawal) or two, the omega’s chosen alpha (who they would be attracting subconsciously through scent), “mated” them – sex, gland bonding and all.

 

Just thinking about that second option was making Maes flush.  Seriously, whoever that Alpha was to get such a good smelling omega, they were one lucky bastard.

 

The smell was stronger now. In fact, he would guess it was right through…

 

Bam.

 

Maes blinked tears out of his eyes as he rubbed his nose with one hand. And that would be why people didn’t go walking around with their eyes shut.

 

Looking at the shut door in front of him Maes was now really confused. This was his door.

 

But that made no sense. The only ones rooming here were him and the new horse guy Roy Mustang - an idealist smart-arse pretty boy from Central, alchemic genius and all-around lazy bum. And, it must said, someone who Maes was already tempted to call a great - if not his best – friend. (But honestly, with a name like Mustang it would be criminal for Maes to pass up all the ass jokes). And he was a beta from the poorer side of town, whose Aunt owned a pub of ill disrepute.

 

Maybe that was it. Maybe Roy had just been out to see his family and met up with an Omega in heat. That would explain the faintness of the smell.

 

Roy had better be careful then. If he wasn’t interested in this omega (Maes guessed this was the case. Actually, come to think of it Maes couldn’t actually remember Roy showing interest in anyone. He always seemed happily free and available every time Maes wanted to do something) he’d better let them know soon, before the Omega finished displaying and their heat really kicked in (at which point medical intervention would be necessary– and knowing he’d caused something like that would absolutely kill Roy).

 

Mystery solved Maes resolved to talk to Roy about this later and quietly opened his door. Roy should be in resting peacefully right now – the poor guy had been jittery like a squirrel on coffee for the last couple of weeks, always disappearing off when Maes wanted to spend time with him and staying up late each night studying for his voodoo alchemy thingy.

 

…

 

Well.

 

…

 

He was half right.

 

Roy was in and he was sleeping. But it definitely didn’t look peaceful.

 

Closing the door quietly behind him Maes had the perfect view of Roy laid out face down on his bed.

 

He’d obviously gotten hot – the sheets were tossed off and it looked like he hadn’t bothered with a top. Maybe he was sick. A faint sheen of sweat covered his back and the death grip Roy had on his pillow, not to mention the faint moans, did not add up to anything good.  

 

Taking a step forward in concern Maes froze.

 

Those moans weren’t the type you made when you were upset.

 

Blushing in embarrassment Maes moved to turn away, resolving to sneak out and come back later.

 

That was the moment he saw it.

 

With all of Roy’s moving around the blankets had gotten kicked off giving Maes a clear view of his pyjama covered bottom. His _wet_ pyjama covered bottom. The type of wet that was only produced by an Omega. An _aroused_ Omega.

 

Maes froze.

 

He must have made some noise because Roy startled into wakefulness.

 

“Maes?...” His voice was sleep-rough, the edge of arousal still mixed in. Good God did he have any idea what that sounded like?

 

His silence must have finally permeated Roy’s brain. Maes could almost see the moment he woke up enough to realise something was wrong. A realisation followed immediately by his face turning sheet white as he worked out what the wetness between his legs meant.

 

Looking to Maes’s eyes Roy panicked “Maes… Ah… This is... I can explain… This isn’t what it looks like!”

 

Well ok. Maes still may be in shock and a little bit of denial here but there was no way his sarcasm was letting that comment go unchallenged – even if the rest of his brain was still catching up. The raised eyebrow said it all.

 

Roy gulped. “Ok. So yes, ah, maybe it is what it looks like. You can’t tell anyone! Oh god please don’t tell anyone!”

 

Roy’s panicked breathing seemed to finally do the trick and kick start Maes brain back into gear.

 

“You’re an omega”.

 

Ok. Maybe not higher-level functioning but at least we were onto sentences here.

 

Roy looked down at his lap as he nodded his head.

 

“You’re an omega in heat”.

 

Roy flinched at the statement before seeming to hunch in on himself.

 

“You’re a male omega in heat.”

 

That seemed to be the final straw for Roy. His head shot up as he glared at Maes. “So, what if I am huh? That doesn’t make me less of a man! There’s no reason I can’t be just as good a state alchemist as any of you stuck up alphas!”

 

Damn.

 

Maes froze again.

 

The sparks flying off Roy now. The stubborn flush to that pale face. Those dark eyes spitting fire. Suddenly he was every inch the Flame Alchemist.

 

Maes’s family may have wanted him to end up with some little girl-next-door housewife, and, had you asked Maes five minutes ago he would have un-equability agreed, but damn if Roy wasn’t pushing every, single, one of the buttons Maes didn’t know he had.

 

Sitting there on his bed. Bare chest heaving, hair tangled, sheets mussed up, leg stretched out in front of him, head up, eyes defiant. His military uniform hanging in the background as the perfect counterpoint.

 

Well.

 

It was every fantasy Maes had ever had come to life.

 

Admittedly the sex of the individual on the bed was not expected – Maes tended to fantasise about the more female members of the gender spectrum. But. It was Roy.

 

Roy, who always made sure to tidy up Maes’s section of the room on inspection days when he inevitably forgot. Roy, who helped several of the other cadets out with their homework – Maes included. Roy, who stayed up all night before each and every exam stressed out of his mind and refused to sleep unless Maes physically held him down to the bed. Roy, who just last month had gotten three days punishment duty for smuggling Maes some chicken soup from outside when Maes came down with the flu and couldn’t bear to stomach the cafeterias make-believe food. Roy, who by all accounts, was more gorgeous than any male beta had the right to be.

 

Maes’s Roy.

 

Actually, looking back on everything this shouldn’t be a surprise. Looked like Roy had been displaying omega attraction behaviour for a while now.

 

…

 

And not just displaying for anyone. Displaying for _Maes_.

 

Did that… did that mean Roy had chosen _Maes_ as his alpha? _Him? Maes?!_

 

Maes felt his breath catch at the thought. A sudden vision of him and Roy in the future – Roy, smiling at him in military uniform, sitting behind the Fueher’s desk while a small dark-haired child played by his feet.

_Yes…._

 

Maes wanted that future. Wanted that with a possessiveness that surprised him.

 

But first, first Maes had to catch his omega. Roy had done all the hard work. Now it was up to Maes to get them across the line.

 

Taking a step forward Maes held Roy’s gaze. “Never said you were”.

 

Maes’s answer was obviously not what Roy was expecting going by the look on his face. His confusion only got more obvious as Maes continued.

 

“But you’re an omega in heat. And I’m guessing since I haven’t smelt it before, that means you’re on suppressants” Maes waited for Roy’s hesitant nod before continuing.

 

“Which means that your body’s already chosen someone”. Roy looked down at this lap again, nodding silently, defiance smothered.

 

“Someone you’ve been displaying to. Someone who hasn’t noticed or doesn’t reciprocate”. With each sentence Roy flinched further in on himself. His lack of awareness making him jump as he heard Maes voice drawling into his ear.

 

“Tell me Roy. Was this someone me?”.

 

Using his finger to lift Roy’s face to meet his Maes waited calmly for his answer. After a moment of silence pause Roy closed his eyes and nodded the nod of a condemned man.

 

A pause. A beat. His omega was so brave.

 

Maes allowed the knowledge of what this meant to sink in to his bones. He couldn’t help the alpha growl that rumbled through his chest.

 

“Good.”

 

Roy’s midnight eyes flashed open in shock.

 

“You’re mine omega. No one else’s”.

 

Roy could only look on in shock as the light from the window reflected off Maes’ glasses. His hands opening and closing on air as Maes proceeded to grab the top of his arms and take control of his mouth.

 

Not that Roy’s disbelief lasted long. This had to be a dream. And if this was a dream then Roy hoped he never woke up. Giving up to the power of his obviously splendid imagination Roy melted into the kiss. Small whimpers escaping between his lips as Maes moved off his mouth to kiss down his throat.

 

Damn. The moans and whines sneaking out of Roy’s mouth were better than any music Maes had ever heard. He would give anything to hear them again and again – every damn day of his life if he could.

 

But Maes was getting ahead of himself. No point worrying about the future when he had a willing Roy Mustang pinned to his lap. Best to make the most of that first. There was no way he was leaving before Roy had passed out from pleasure - call it alpha pride at stake.

 

Pausing in his movement down Roy’s body, he took a moment to nibble at the scent glads on Roy’s neck.

 

Well. That got a reaction.

 

The sharp whine Roy let out at that was the most delicious sound Maes had ever heard. It seemed to have kick started Roys arms too – they were now clawing into his back for dear life.

 

Hmm, if that’s what a small nibble does let’s see what happens with a bite, thought Maes as he clamped down.

 

Apparently, what he got was Roy jerking and convulsing with pleasure for several seconds, a scream falling from his mouth as he came.  

 

Carefully removing his teeth Maes couldn’t help but gaze down in wonder as Roy gasped for breath in his lap, head thrown back, eyes closed, his face twisted half-way between pleasure and pain, the scent of his arousal and satisfaction clinging to the damp air around them.

 

And right there on his neck, for all the world to admire, a perfect print of Maes’ bite.

 

The greatest of artists could only ever hope to capture a glimpse of this beauty.

 

And he was all Maes’.

 

Taking a second while Roy recovered Maes threw off his clothes, before coming to rest back in between Roys legs. Roy was still recovering from his first, unexpected, orgasm it seemed. Maes couldn’t stop himself leaning down on one arm to steal his lips in a kiss. The other hand sliding up Roys’ chest, only stopping to tweak at a nipple.

 

Roy jolted each time his nipples were touched. Small whimpers escaping from his lips. His arms looped themselves around Maes back, pulling him close.

 

“Maes…” Roy could only sigh in pleasure as Maes started back down his neck. Kissing and nipping his way down before finally moving on to his chest. Roy squeaked in shock before moaning again as Maes settled his attention on his nipples. The actions of Maes’s fondling and sucking sending shockwaves through Roy’s body as his teeth nipped at the sensitive flesh.  The fingers of Maes’ other hand ensuring neither nipple was ever neglected.  

 

Roy shuddered in pleasure, head tossing back and forth on his pillow, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes as he desperately strained to hear what Maes was mumbling around the flesh in his mouth.

 

“So beautiful. So perfect. Mine. All mine… No one else’s. No one else gonna touch you. Gonna fill you all up. Stuff you full. Keep you full of me. Gonna watch you walk around all dressed up knowing you were stuffed full of my cock… So perfect. Gonna watch as you rule this country. Gonna watch as they all fall at your feet… But not me. I get you like this. Only me. No one else…So perfect. So good. All mine. Such as good omega… so beautiful…” 

 

The images those words were putting in his head. Every one made Roy’s belly throb. Slickness squirting out of his hole.

 

Please Lord let this not be a dream. Please. Roy wouldn’t be able to bear it if this turned out not to be real.

 

Maes hands hadn’t been idle. While Maes mouth was suckling at one of Roys nipples, his hands had been busy pushing down Roy’s soaked pants. Taking extra care to bump and rub Roy’s erection as much as possible. Each time he did Roy would let out another high-pitched sob. The slick gushing from his hole, coating his thighs.

 

God he just had to taste that.

 

Letting go of Roy’s nipples Maes moved down, licking and sucking at Roys stomach and hipbones. Each small nip gaining a thrash of Roys head, every kiss a sigh. Before finally Maes come face to face with Roy’s lovely cock. Large size for an omega – not quite as large as Maes, (and definitely not as large as Maes when his knot came in to play) but certainly respectable. It was flushed a glowing red, precome leaking from the tip. Maes paused to let Roy catch his breath and look up. Holding Roy’s eyes Maes lowered his mouth. Watching Roy’s mouth drop open in pleasure and his eyes glaze over was quickly becoming one of Maes favourite things in the entire world.

 

Giving a couple of good hard sucks Maes could feel Roy’s cock start to jerk. Quickly pulling off Maes smirked at Roy’s reaction.

 

“Maes!”

 

The shout and unimpressed pout were definitely something Maes looked forward to exploring later. But for now, he had another hole to be looking at.

 

“Turn over beautiful. Come on.”

 

Roy’s senses were obviously starting to come back now he wasn’t drowning in pleasure. His nerves along with them it seemed. His eyes ducking away from Maes as he face started to blush in embarrassment, Roy wiggled round, before burying his head in the pillow.

 

Now that just wouldn’t do.

 

“God you look so beautiful like this. You’re so good for me aren’t you Roy? Such as perfect mate. Gonna split you open darling. Stuff you full of my cock. Knot you up good and tight. Full you up to bursting. Watch you walk around afterwards, knowing all my seeds up there inside you. You’d like that wouldn’t you? Perfect omega like you. My beautiful mate”.

 

With each sentence Roy buried his face further into the pillow. His body shuddering and shaking in a mix of pleasure and nerves. Maes hands gliding over his skin like sparks from his flames.

 

Branding him right down to his soul.

 

Roy’s breath couldn’t help but catch as Maes pulled his cheeks apart. He was so slick he could feel it dripping down onto the bedspread with the movement.

 

He tensed as Maes moaned at the sight of his inflamed and leaking hole. The air from his breathe passing over the muscle like the most delicious secret, causing Roy’s hole to tense and twitch.

 

Roy braced himself, just waiting for Maes cock to sink in. Only to be surprised after waiting for several moments as nothing of the sort seemed to be happening. Instead Maes seemed to be sniffing? God this was so embarrassing…

 

“Oh Roy… you smell so gooood”, said Maes as he breathed in Roys scent. “So perfect. Just gotta taste…”

 

What? Roy didn’t understand for a moment.

 

And then he felt Maes tongue.

 

Pleasure. So much pleasure. Roy bucked like a bronco let loose in the ring under Maes tongue. Screaming Maes name into his pillow. Roy writhed on the bed. Every nerve lit up like fire.

 

He couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything. There was no space to be embarrassed anymore. His brain was white. All he could do was feel. Writhing under Maes attentions Roy’s cock jerked underneath his body, slick gushing in torrents from his hole straight onto Maes tongue. One of Maes hands came round to stroke his cock from base to tip. The other sneaking a finger inside of him, quickly followed by two, then three. They moved and curled inside him, pressing against his walls. Stretching him out until he was loose for the taking while Maes tongue made fireworks happen.

 

Too much pleasure. Roy felt like he would break apart any second. And then Maes finger touched something inside that had every nerve of Roys going white-hot in pleasure. Body frozen in rapture; Roy’s cock jerked as he came.

 

Maes finger and hands continued to stroke him through it, until Roy’s whining from over stimulation made them finally pull away.

 

Licking his fingers clean Maes couldn’t help but admire his handywork. Roy Mustang, the most sharp-tongued and self-sufficient individual he’d ever met. Spread out panting on his bed. Back heaving with sweat, thighs spread and glistening. Maes cock jerked at the sight.

 

God.

 

He was never giving this up.

 

Just looking at Roy made him want to cum. Made him want to get down on his knees and beg.

 

There was no way he could ever give this up.

 

He’d make the world burn first.

 

Taking a couple of breaths Maes did his best to come back from the edge. He wanted to be inside his omega first. He was so hard he hurt.

 

Taking a few more breaths, Maes checked to see how Roy was doing, gently stroking his back.

 

“Roy? Honey-bun?”

 

That got a reaction. “Don’t call me honey-bun” snapped Roy, glaring out of one eye as he turned his head sideways on his pillow. Still breathing like a horse that had just run a mile-long race.

 

Maes could only throw his head back and laugh, before moving up the bed to steal a kiss from those lips. Deepening the kiss, he rocked his body carefully against Roy’s back. His cock nestled snuggly in between Roys cheeks.

 

Withdrawing from the kiss Maes breathed in Roy’s breath, noses touching as he stared into Roy’s eyes.

 

“You ready for this?”

 

“Please.”

 

“So good baby. You gonna come again for me? Gonna come on my knot?” panted Maes.

 

“Oh god” whimpered Roy as Maes pulled him to his knees. His hips automatically settling at the perfect height. Maes cock sliding back and forward between his cheeks. The tip catching on his rim with every push.

 

“Please. Maes. Maes”. Roy begged, mouth open, eyes squeezed shut, tears leaking from the corners.

 

“Ok baby. Ok. It’s ok. I’m going to take care of you” Maes promised as he gripped his cock with one hand, pressing the tip against Roy’s wet hole.

 

Holding his breathe Maes pushed in.

 

…

 

Nirvana.

 

…

 

Hot. Wet. Tight.

 

It was like the rest of the world just fell away. Like sound and sight no longer had meaning. All that mattered was the feeling of Roy underneath him. His silky hot inner walls gripping Maes’ cock, pulling it in.

 

With Roy squirming in pleasure under him Maes didn’t stop until he was fully seated inside. His balls nestled against Roys arse.

 

So perfect.

 

Maes couldn’t help but take a moment to revel in the situation. Roy Mustang. His Roy. All his. Writhing under him, legs spread, hands fisted in the sheets, speared on his cock. Begging him to move.

 

The Fuhrer could burst in right now with the hounds of hell at his feet but there was no way Maes was stopping.

 

Roy was not leaving this bed without Maes’s mark on his neck and his knot in his hole.

 

Taking another moment to listen to Roy whimper, Maes pulled back slowly. His cock drawing out inch by inch until just the tip remained. Roy whinging as it left.

 

Maes pounded back in. The breath leaving both of them in an instant at the feeling. Only for Maes to draw back again slowly, Roy’s mouth falling open in pleasure. Rushing back in, Maes pounded into Roy as he set up a fast hard and deep rhythm, hitting his prostate with every push.

 

Roy could only grip the sheets for dear life. The breath leaving him in a rush every time Maes bottomed out. Reaching so deep inside it felt like he would never leave. His cock so large inside it was like he was being split in two. Pound after pound, every hit of his prostate feeling like a supernova going off behind his eyelids. Roy jolted with each thrust, sobbing with pleasure. Bracing himself to push back each time.

 

He felt like he was going to die. Like his brain would melt and his limbs turn to jelly. All he could do, all he could be from now on – a body for Maes pleasure. A hole for him to warm his cock in. His omega.

 

Drowning in pleasure Roy forgot everything. Forgot all language except his alphas name. Breathed out on every push in of his alphas cock.

 

His body may have already come twice but that wasn’t going to stop it. Pushing back on each of Maes thrusts, the walls of his hole gripping Maes cock, begging to keep him inside after each thrust, the pleasure building slowly but sharply after his earlier orgasms.

 

Roy could feel himself tensing. Pleasure spreading outwards from his hole each time Maes cock passed through. The feel of his knot starting to grow. Popping in and out as it speared his soaked and swollen hole. His limbs tightening in preparation as he gasped for breath. His prostate singing with each hit.  His body trying not to let Maes knot leave.

 

With one final push Maes seated his knot inside. Pressure. Directly on his prostate. So full. So stuffed.

 

Roys head flew back on his neck, his mouth falling open and his body locked on the cusp of orgasm.

 

He only needed…

 

Maes teeth at his neck, his hands binding his hips in place. A bite down and a burst of blood from his bonding gland.

 

The final push and Roy came, his cock jerking, the last little bit of seed left spurting out of him. His hole tightening on Maes knot as he came inside him, milking his cock. Filling his belly full of cum.  

 

Whiteout.

 

Roy came back to himself several minutes later to find Maes had turned them on their side and was gently stroking his sides and stomach.

 

Taking a few moments to gather moisture in his mouth Roy attempted to speak.

 

“Maes.”

 

Maes just hummed in response. His attention still on the bonding mark which he was licking to set.

 

Roy tried again.

 

“…Maes.”

 

Feeling the, very pleasant, licking stop and believing he finally had his attention this time Roy continued. “Maes does this… do you… are we…”

 

“Yes”

 

“Yes? What? Yes, isn’t an answer Maes”

 

“Yes, it is. Yes, to all of the above” answered Maes while settling Roy further against him and covering them with a sheet. “Yes, we’re bonded. Yes, I won’t tell the military. Yes, you will still be Fuhrer one day and I’m going to help get you there. Yes, we will definitely be doing this again. This isn’t a dream and more importantly yes you are mine and I am yours if you’ll have me”.

 

Roy could only freeze in shock. Hardly daring to breathe. “…You mean it?”.

 

Maes took a moment to answer as he thought about all their future would now entail – they’d have to hide for a while, until one of them could get high enough up to start changing the omega laws. And the war that looked like it would be starting soon would take some skill to survive. And Maes’s family wouldn’t be impressed – Roy’s background wasn’t exactly considered acceptable by them. But despite all of that, all Maes could see was that future together – that image of a little dark-haired boy with Roy’s eyes and Maes nose smiling up at him from Roy’s arms, and he knew that he would do anything to have it. While there was still breath in his body he was never letting Roy go.

 

So, pulling his mate close and pressing a kiss to Roy’s new bonding mark, he finally answered, “Yes Roy. My heart. Always”.


End file.
